


Forgive Me Father

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Brat Merlin, Catholic, Confession, Confessional, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), priest arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Arthur is a priest in the backwater town of Ealdor. Merlin, one of his parishioners, come to make his confession... it devolves quickly from there.This was written for the first Pornalot 2018 Challenge: Sin





	Forgive Me Father

**Author's Note:**

> *This is another one of the fics that is painting my road to hell... if you believe in that sort of thing. ;)
> 
> If the religious aspect will be an issue for you then continue no further. You have been warned!
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy.

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It’s been, _far too long_ since my last confession.”

Arthur bit off a groan as the sultry voice came through the confessional, clenching his hands tightly on the bench so he didn’t immediately palm his twitching cock. He hadn’t been in the backwater town of Ealdor for long, but ever since his arrival, young Merlin Emrys had been the very death of him. Or at least the death of his morality, if not his mortal soul—Merlin was the devil himself, and Arthur was powerless against him.

Merlin continued, not remarking on Arthur’s failure to greet him, even as Arthur struggled to remain calm.

“Let’s see, in the past week I have… well, I’ve had too many impure thoughts to count really. I’ve jerked off—”

There was a pause as Merlin seemed to think it over, “Was it seven? No, it was at least eight, let’s go with that. I’ve jerked off eight times. And each and every time, I pictured you and I committing lewd acts together.”

Arthur moaned before he could catch himself and heard the smile in Merlin’s voice as he started describing, in explicit detail, all the fantasies he had thought up for the two of them this past week.

Arthur bending him over his desk and pounding into him until Merlin came all over his letters and sermon notes. Merlin hiding underneath that same desk and choking on Arthur’s cock while he gave marriage counseling to blushing young virgins. Arthur lifting him up in his arms and taking him roughly against the large angel statue that dominated the graveyard next to the cathedral….

Arthur’s breaths were coming in harsh pants and he had long since given up the battle to not touch himself as Merlin continued to ramble on. Peering through the slats of the confessional revealed he saw an empty room so he opened the door quickly, casting furtive glances in either direction before wrenching the other door open.

Merlin looked completely debauched. His spit slick lips shined a pretty red and Arthur could see where he had been biting them. His eyes were darkened with lust, with one hand shoved up under his shirt and the other wrapped around his hard and dripping cock. Arthur drank in the sight of him before pulling him upright and crowding into the small space with him.

The door closed behind him with a decisive click as he spun Merlin around and yanked his pants lower, “Up. On your knees,” he ordered roughly, pushing Merlin towards the bench.

“Fuck yes,” Merlin moaned as he rushed to comply.

Arthur reached his hand around and shoved two fingers past Merlin’s swollen lips, “Make sure to get them nice and wet.”

He meant to make it a command, but Merlin sucked his fingers in so eagerly while moaning around them, so the order came out shaky and breathless instead. Merlin hollowed out his cheeks, lavishing Arthur’s fingers with his tongue as he drenched them in spit. The stimulation was going straight to his cock, making his already painfully hard cock twitch in anticipation.

“Spread your ass open for me,” he growled, wrenching his hand free.

“That’s it, just like that,” he praised as Merlin reached back with both hands, pulling his ass cheeks apart and revealing his loose, twitching, hole to Arthur’s gaze.

“Look how loose you are,” Arthur moaned. “You’re such a fucking cock slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Merlin whined. “I’m a total cock slut. My hole needs it Father, so bad. Needs to be fucked with a nice big cock. Please—”

“Shhhhh,” Arthur soothed, pushing a finger into Merlin’s hole, and finding it nice and slick. “I’m going to take care of you baby, I promise.”

He added a second and then a third to confirm that Merlin really was ready to take him before finally giving them what they both wanted. Grabbing his cock he guided it quickly to Merlin’s entrance and without preamble pushed in steadily and unrelenting, until Merlin’s ass had swallowed all of him up.

“Fuck, Father…” Merlin gasped as he writhed on Arthur’s cock, adjusting to the stretch.

Arthur watched with satisfaction as he squirmed before slowly pulling out, wrenching a loud cry from Merlin when he slammed back in with one hard thrust. He reached around towards Merlin’s mouth again and covered it with his hand, stifling Merlin’s cries. His pretty boy’s hands slipped from his ass, reaching forward to brace himself against the wall as Arthur pounded into him.

God, Arthur was already so close… He took Merlin in hand, jerking him off roughly and angled his cock to hit Merlin’s prostrate with each thrust. Within minutes Merlin’s channel was spasming around Arthur as cum spurted messily from his cock, coating Arthur’s hand and the confessional bench below. Arthur followed close behind, muffling his cries in Merlin’s jacket as he filled his baby’s needy hole with his seed.

Merlin’s ass continued to milk him as his cock grew soft, dragging out every last drop of cum until Arthur finally pulled away. He heard Merlin let out a small whimper as he slipped free, his hole clenching to try and stem the flow of Arthur's cum that was dripping deliciously from his hole.

“Come back later tonight and I’ll lick that all out of you again,” Arthur whispered, smiling when he saw Merlin’s eager nod.

Whistling he walked back to his office, thinking of all the delightful ways he was going to punish Merlin tonight for his sinful behavior today… Not for the sex of course, that had been amazing as always, but for not waiting. Arthur would teach him though. _It’s my sacred duty as the priest of this parish,_ he thought with a devilish grin.

Patience _is_ a virtue after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur refers to Merlin as "young," however he is still 18+ 
> 
> You can come geek out with me on [tumblr](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also help mod a Top!Arthur/Bottom!Merlin* server on discord. If anyone is interested let me know and I can get you a link.
> 
> *I love Merthur in any combination.


End file.
